Robin Hood: The Fushigi Yuugi Version
by TattooFairy
Summary: I've gone and done it again. Mixed two things that shouldn't be mixed. Too late now. Robin Hood with FY Characters. BEWARE>>>>>>


Notice: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi and Robin Hood are not my creation. Give full credit to the people who made them, I'm not sure who wrote Robin Hood, but Yuu Watase created Fushigi Yuugi. Yeah Watase-sensei! On to the fanfic! ¬.¬ And no booing until the end....  
  
Note of Characters: Tamahome will play TamaHood, Miaka will play Lady Miko, Chichiri will play Friar Chuck, Tasuki will play Scarlet O'Terrah, Nuriko will play Lady John ;) , Hotohori will play the King, Nakago will play the Sheriff of Konan, Miboshi will play the little rabbit you see running across the screen, and Mitsukake plays Blind Servant, Chiriko plays a Merry Man.  
  
After being gone for a loooooong time fighting some silly war, the young heir to the Locksley estate returned home. Little did he know what awaited him back home.  
  
TamaHood: It's great to be home! What the.....O.O  
  
He looks towards his castle to find....DUM DUM DUUUM....that it had been TOILET PAPERED!  
  
TamaHood: How could someone do such a thing! Mother! Father!  
  
TamaHood runs towards the house, to find his blind servant (Mitsukake) wandering aimlessly.  
  
TamaHood: Blind Servant? Is that you?!  
  
Blind Servant: Master TamaHood? Oh Bless the day........  
  
TamaHood: Why'd you stop? Isn't there more to your line? o.O  
  
Blind Servant: That's all I'm going to say. Remember, I'm the strong silent type. ¬.¬  
  
TamaHood: What happened here? Where's my family, Blind Servant?  
  
Blind Servant: After "The Incident", we ran out of toilet paper, so your parents died of not being able to go to the bathroom.  
  
TamaHood: *Blink* Uhhhh, ok. And do you know who did this?  
  
Blind Servant: The Sheriff of Konan.  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUUM  
  
TamaHood and Blind Servant: o.o?  
  
So TamaHood gathered up what he could and climbed aboard the last horse that was left. Actually it was a donkey, but don't tell him that or else he'll get pony envy. The Blind Servant took the donkey...er, I mean HORSE, by the reins and lead the way. Although, that didn't last long, cause he kept running into trees and they were only 5 feet from their house.  
  
They soon came upon a little foot bridge that went over a beautiful little stream, that had little tiny gold fishies, and the cute little fuzzies would stop and drink and you could see fairies dancing all around with their tiny.....  
  
TamaHood: ¬.¬ I think they got the picture.  
  
Of course they did. *Cough* Anyways....Suddenly! Out of nowhere, came a man with long purple hair and dressed in women's clothes.  
  
TamaHood: Uhhhhh......  
  
Lady John: *Stepping out of NoWhere* And yes, NoWhere is an actual place, see...*Points to sign - NoWhere, this way*  
  
TamaHood: And who, may I ask, are you?  
  
Lady John: I am Lady John, and I'm here to collect your tax.  
  
TamaHood: And why are you called Lady John?  
  
Lady John: Do you really have to ask. *Pointing to his outfit.*  
  
TamaHood: And what tax are you collecting?  
  
Lady John: The help-support-FY-tax. We need it for food and supplies.  
  
Blind Servant: Master TamaHood, is everything alright? *Holding onto the donkey's tail, instead of the reins.*  
  
TamaHood: Uh, yes, it's fine Blind Servant. Now, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to move. I must cross this bridge and I'm afraid I'm not going to pay a tax to do it. So there 8P.  
  
So, needless to say, a fight errupts.  
  
SMACK...BANG....HONK.....BOINK......BOOM......HEHE.....CRACK  
  
TamaHood: And that, gentlemen, concludes our lesson for today.  
  
Lady John: Never have I laid such eyes on a more....uh, blue haired man. You have gained my respect. May I call you Tamykins?? 8D  
  
TamaHood:.......No.  
  
Lady John: Oh well, never hurts to ask. I'd like you to meet someone.  
  
Suddenly a man steps out from behind the shrubbery (SHRUBBERY - we are the knights of NI! (Soooo sorry, couldn't help it. MONTY PYTHON, heheheeee.) Anyhooooo.....). He has bright orangish hair and he carries a fan on his back.  
  
Lady John: This is Scarlet O'Terrah. He's the best in flame throwing.  
  
Lady John takes TamaHood back to their camp, which has almost a hundred people living there. Later that evening, they sit around and talk of the eeeeeeeevil Sheriff of Konan.  
  
Lady John: So, you say he toilet papered your house, killing your parents?  
  
TamaHood: Yes. I plan to seek revenge on him and his sorry bunch of groupies. THAT'S RIGHT! *Notices Seriyuu seven staring at him.* GROUPIEEEEEES.  
  
Lady John: He's been taxing us like crazy. He thinks he own the place just cause he's Sheriff. Ohhhhhh, just wait until the King comes back, then he'll be sorry.  
  
Scarlet: You know, I hear he's having some kind of feast tonight. Maybe we should pay him a little visit. *Pulls out fan and starts waving it around, until he notices his foots on fire.* Remind me not to do THAT!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Sheriff's pad, a groovy party is going on, yeah baby! (Austin Powers, I know I'm putting myself to shame here. *Lowers head and teeters off.*) Around him people laugh, and are having a grand old time. Except for the lady by his side, Lady Miko. She sits there with her arms crossed.  
  
Sheriff: M'lady, why the long face?  
  
Lady Miko: You know why.  
  
Sheriff: What can I do to make it go away?  
  
Before she can say anything else, the large doors at the front of the dinning hall swings open, and the four heroes (yes, the Blind Servant came too) stand for the five second dramatic pose.  
  
TamaHood: Ok, I think we got the dramatic pose down. On to business.  
  
Walking up he makes a gesture with his head towards the Sheriff.  
  
TamaHood: I see you're all here....including your GROUPIEEEES!  
  
Sheriff: And who may I ask...are you? *Swishes his blond hair back.*  
  
TamaHood: I am TamaHood, son of the guy who owned the land called Locksley. Who died because they couldn't go to the bathroom! Because of you!  
  
Sheriff: And I should care because?  
  
TamaHood: Because, I'm going to become a pain in your side, a thorn in your foot, a splinter in your finger, that piece of spinach in your teeth, the faucet that drips throughout the night, the wife that never stops complaining!  
  
Sheriff: ¬.¬*  
  
With just a twist of his wrist (hey, I rhymed!) guards surrounded the intruders. By now, the young hero had gotten the Lady Miko's attention. She was dumbfounded....  
  
Lady Miko: *Dumbfounded*  
  
....by the young man in front of her. She wanted to run to him and tell him she cared. But he was kind of busy at the moment, so she knew she'd have to wait.  
  
Sheriff: Looks like you've got no where to run, TamaHood. Ha..haha...hahaha....hahahahahahahahaha!  
  
So the fighting begins. Swords clashing, people burning by Scarlett's fan, the Blind Servant going at it with a suit of armor.  
  
BANG.....SMASH......CHUNK......BURN.......HOLY BURNING FOOT BATMAN......PING  
  
The fight continues, until the foursome are cornered. Their only way out....through a teeny tiny window behind them.  
  
TamaHood: Well Sheriff. This is where we make our farewells. Lady Miko, I hope to see you again.  
  
And with a nod of his head, he smooshed himself through the window, followed by the rest of the group. Although it took quiet a while to get Blind Servant to get through, but he made it. They ended up landing in a pile of pig mud.  
  
Lady John: Eeeeew. Great, nice job. This is really great. Look at us, we're supposed to be the heroes of the story and here we are sitting in pig mud.  
  
TamaHood: Oh, shut up.  
  
After that night, they decide to take money from the rich and give it to the poor. That way, the Sheriff would suffer. They weren't sure how he would suffer, but they just knew that's how the original Robin Hood movie was done.  
  
A young Friar was happily whistling away as his cart came to a crossing in the road. Looking both ways, he urged the mule to go forward, only to be stopped by a group of men....and one boy with a pointy pony tail. (Chiriko)  
  
Friar Chuck: Ah, good day young sirs. Would you mind if I passed, no da?  
  
TamaHood: Well, Friar, you see....the thing is, is that we have to take something of yours in order for you to pass.  
  
Friar Chuck: You mean...you wouldn't happen to be the infamous TamaHood would you, no da?  
  
TamaHood: Well, as a matter of fact.....  
  
Friar Chuck: Daaaaaaaaaa! *Jumps at TamaHood, hugging him around the waist* Mind if I join you, no da?  
  
TamaHood: @.@ ehhhhhhh  
  
So, the young Friar Chuck joins in the search for ever lasting peace....oh wait, that's another movie. They're looking for good old fashioned REVENGE Insert creepy music here.  
  
Let's keep going!  
  
LOOT LOOT LOOT....GIVE GIVE GIVE.....SING AND BE HAPPY  
  
One evening the lovely Lady Miko comes to visit.  
  
Lady Miko: Ding Dong!  
  
TamaHood: Uh, yes? When did we get a doorbell?  
  
Lady Miko: Oh, you don't have a doorbell, I just made the noise. I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing.  
  
Well, one thing leads to another and of course the obvious happens. AND NO, DON'T EVEN THINK THOSE BAD THOUGHTS.  
  
Lady Miko: TamaHood....  
  
TamaHood: Lady Miko....  
  
Lady Miko: TamaHood...  
  
TamaHood: Lady Miko....  
  
After about an hour of saying each other's names over and over and over again, the Lady left for the evening. Oh yeah, contest, trap by Sheriff, Lady Miko doesn't want TamaHood to go, he promised he wouldn't, will break promise anyways. Ok, so now's it's tomorrow. Or technically it's today, but it's meant for the next day, but it's the day of the.....oooh, I made my eyes go cross. % TamaHood is dressed in a disguise as Tooya from Ceres, so no one would recognize him.  
  
Aya: Tooya! *Grabs TamaHood around waist.*  
  
TamaHood: Sorry, wrong person.  
  
Suddenly, the announcer comes over the speaker (which is actually just a rolled up piece of paper) and begins to speak.  
  
Announcer: And now, the contest you've all been waiting for! The voice acting contest for various anime series!  
  
TamaHood is confident as he walks up to the recording booth. Lady Miko sits quietly beside the Sheriff as an evil looking man climbs into the booth besides TamaHood.  
  
Announcer: And our contestants for today are: In voice recording box 1 we have a young man by the name of....Unknown! He says he likes money, cooking, and occasional cross stitching. In voice recording box 2 we have a young man by the name of....Tomokazu! He enjoys long walks on the beach, singing, and most importantly answering his fan's letter. And now, on to the game. You both will be given lines to read for certain characters. Whoever does better will get more points. Alright, let's get dubbing!  
  
ROUND 1:  
  
DING  
  
TamaHood: NAKAGOOOOOO!  
  
Tomokazu: Don't feel pity for me.  
  
Announcer: Alrighty! Round one's video footage was from a show I've never heard of, Fushigi Yuugi? Well, what do you say judges?  
  
Judges hold up cards with number points on them.  
  
Announcer: Unknown wins this round with a 9.5! On to the next round!  
  
ROUND 2:  
  
DING  
  
TamaHood: I want to find out who I am.  
  
Tomokazu: Aya! Give in to the dream state! Aya!  
  
Announcer: Hmmm, very close. Footage from Ayashi No Ceres, It's a tie! Onto the lightning round!  
  
LIGHTNING ROUND:  
  
SOUND OF LIGHTNING  
  
TamaHood: You're Omi's sister. Ask your mother, and if she won't tell you, tell her you'll ask your father.  
  
Tomokazu: Don't drink the water, it's poison!  
  
Announcer: Ohhhh, tough one. Footage from Weiss Kreuz. Judges?  
  
The audience leans in to hear the final decision as to who the winner would be.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Otakus of all ages, I'm proud to announce your dubbing winner....Unknown!  
  
Tomokazu walks off, but he cheers up when he is offered another series on top of his other billion jobs he has now.  
  
Sheriff: I knew it! It's TAMAHOOD!  
  
TamaHood: That's right! *Pulls off disguise.* It is I....  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUM.  
  
Audience: *Looks up, trying to find the source of the DUMs.*  
  
Sheriff: Arrest him! I want him hanged!  
  
Suddenly there is a large horn blaring in the background.  
  
Sheriff: Now what?!  
  
A line of men on horses (And these are real horses, not like the donkey TamaHood was riding) ride towards the group. They part, to reveal.......  
  
Everyone: THE KING!  
  
King: *Climbs off of horse.* I see you've been causing trouble again. Tsk Tsk Tsk.  
  
Sheriff: But...but....but  
  
King: Take him away, put him in the tower......make him part of the tour. (Robin Hood Men In Tights, had to make a reference. I bow down to the great genius that is Mel Brooks!)  
  
TamaHood: Your highness....  
  
King: TamaHood, on behalf of my kingdom and you're saving our butts, I would like to make you the new Sheriff. You may not be as beautiful as me, but I guess you'll have to do.  
  
So, TamaHood and Lady Miko were married. They removed the toilet paper off of his house, and soon moved in. (They bought a limited supply of toilet paper.) They soon expanded their new "business" and called it the Merrymen Corporation. The Sheriff has been locked up ever since, only let out twice a day to go on display in the tower.  
  
Directed By: Me Script By: Me Music By: Keyboard Sets by: Cardboard Boxes Unlimited Produced By: The guy who sleeps in the cardboard box. Stunts done by: The ninja mice from the BlockBuster (C) commercial  
  
So, what did you think? Let me know. I'm half asleep right now, so that's why it's just plain weird. 


End file.
